Goodbye Moonlit Earth Night
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: We've all seen the lucky people who get to climb aboard the TARDIS throughout time. But what if this time it was you? Do you have what it takes to be one of The Doctor's companions? You choose your adventure!
1. I

You're not exactly sure what pulled you out into the dark streets that night, barefoot and slightly chilled.

Maybe it was the fact that the moonlight shinning into your room was so bright that it kept you from falling asleep.

Maybe it was the emptiness you were feeling because of the _huge _fight you had just had with your best friend.

Or maybe it was because your power was out - and that meant no TV, no computer, no music, and nothing to watch Doctor Who on.

Your eyes float above the empty, street-light deprived alley you've somehow found yourself wondering down up to the stars and full moon. The wind blows lightly through your nightie and runs a chill up and down your spine - or maybe that's the sudden strange feeling you now have - the feeling that you're being watched.

You shake it off - even if every fiber of your being is telling you to turn around and go home - something _something _is puling you forward.

Beyond the car noises and past the silvery leaves touching the skyline, you look up again.

Ever since you've started watching Doctor Who, the sky's looked different. The stars seem bigger, the moon more mysterious. Satellites rushing across the horizon _just _might be a crashing TARDIS. Beyond the moon in the shadows, perhaps there's a Dalek ship lurking…

The wonders of the universe.

And here you are, stuck on little ol' planet earth.

Now you've wondered to a field - somehow…you briefly question if you'd be able to find your way back home when you need to…but the wind seems to whisper not to worry about that right now. Fireflies help light up the prairie. Your gaze still glued to the stary sky, your eyes studying every detail, you lower yourself to the ground.

The wet dew droplets on the grass soak through to your skin as you settle on you back - the universe vast and brilliant above you.

Suddenly…a noise erupts through the peaceful night, covering up the sound of crickets and frogs. But that can't be right…no way…

So your mind starts to rattle off the usual explanations - _a leaf blower, a hair dryer, my little sibling doing something stupid, the television, my ringtone…_

But the sound is getting louder and louder. Closer and closer.

The sound of adventure. The sound the excitement. The sound of the breaks being left on.

The sound of the TARDIS…_woosh woosh. _

Something tells you not to sit up - not to fall for the trick.

But the curiosity burns your mind too much and you spring up so fast that your vision blocks out for a moment. When the blackness fades to the glow of pale moonlight…there it is.

Your breath pulls out of you in a sigh of wonder…cause there it is!

Brand new and ancient! Big and little! Oh…the bluest blue!

The TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space, sitting only about ten feet from where you now stand. The windows blink, illuminated by the lights inside. The bright moon makes the TARDIS-blue (cause there _really_ is no other color to describe it!) box shine…absolutely shine…

"I must be dead…" you whisper to the world that has stopped spinning around you. Cause now you're walking towards it - and it just _feels_ like you've died…or you're dreaming…or perhaps both. But as your cold feet are now only inches from the wooden walls…your hand reaches up to run your fingertips along the cold box…it's so solid. So real. You can actually feel the vibrations from within.

You just now realize your heart pounding in your ears - the rush! Oh! The sheer pure adrenaline pulsing through your veins!

The Doctor and the TARDIS.

The daft ol' man and his magic box.

Sexy and her thief.

So what do you do?

Reach up to grab the hidden key, of course. Right behind the "P" in "Police Box". It's a stretch, but you manage. And there it is - a TARDIS key…in your hand. It seems almost hot to the touch, burning for you to use it.

So that's it…good-bye moonlit earth night. I'll be back soon enough. Right now…life is to be lived to it's fullest. Always is! Nothing can stop me now…

You lift that key to the lock and slowly push it in.

You close your eyes and brace yourself for disappointment as you twist your wrist. But it turns…and you swear you've stopped breathing.

All that's left to do…is push open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all I can write on my own!<strong>

**So here's the plan readers - leave me a review. **

**In it, leave me directions you would like to see yourself go in this fic. **

**Who do you want to see? Who do you want to fight? All of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will…where do you want to start? Be creative and make it amazing!**

**I want you guys to be my inspiration for this fic. **

**I'm going to try my best to give everyone at least one turn and use your request for that chapter. Make sense? So if we're not going where you want to go at first, enjoy the ride and wait your turn! **

**I'll see how this is going to go…I'm interested in what's going to happen next!**

**Special question for you guys this chapter - **

**In ten words or less, what are your first words when you step into the TARDIS? I'll pick my favorite to write into the fic!**

**Please keep all entries K+!**

**Until next time my time travelers!**

**Leave me your review!**


	2. II

The first thing you notice, as you step inside and the door slowly squeaks shut behind you, is the smell… The alien, fresh, simply…non-earthy atmosphere. It's hard to explain…but even the simple smell is unique and amazing! And your eyes are traveling differently now. Up and around instead of the straight forward tunnel vision that dictates your everyday life. Your eyes are open and wide, taking in the circles that line the walls and ceiling, the orange light like the Gallifreyan sky, the openness of it all, the bright green…time rotor? Yeah…that big sparkling pillar was the time rotor… sitting dormant…for now, you hope. The glass floor! The old car seat chairs! The strange tubes hanging from the ceiling! It's all right there! The wonder of the _actual _inside of the _actual _TARDIS…you can completely tell why The Doctor calls her sexy…wow…

But the reason you've stopped breathing…the reason your feet are glued to the ground now…the one thing your eyes have locked onto, the whole rest of the control room melting away - is the man…no…the alien…whipping himself around the control panel. His fingers are flipping switches and pushing buttons and pulling leavers and doing…heaven knows what else! His eyebrows are furrowed and he seems unsure about things as he's slipping his way around on the glass floor but…he hasn't seemed to even notice you yet. You figure that simply shows how focused on whatever he was so puzzled about he is.

Well…you're not about to stand there until the absent minded man finally decides to look up from the levers and switches…which would be never. So you take in a deep breath of the fresh TARDIS air, and hope your voice will come out correctly.

"I…_AM _dead! I mean...it's a bit easier to fathom the whole "bigger-on-the-inside" thing when you're seeing it through a TV screen..."

From the other side of the console, where The Doctor had bent down, a head pops up, eyes wide and burning through you suddenly. Quickly, the rest of the body follows and the eyes remain on you as his skinny legs bounce a few feet around the hexagonal console.

"Wot?" comes the man's confused voice.

And it's stupid, but you can't stop from letting a mad looking smile spread across your face…cause The Doctor is talking to _you_!

"Wot? ?" he says again. His repetition of words reminds you of his past regeneration's reaction to foreign things suddenly appearing in the control room.

So now you're laughing because of this and The Doctor's cluelessly looking around the open room, his eyes searching for what's so funny.

All of the sudden, it appears something has clicked in the Time Lord's head.

"Oh…" he sighs. "Let me just shoot out a guess here? You've met this really cool person and they bring you tea or coffee or flavored fizzy water everyday and now your getting married and…" he clasps his hands together, "…here you are…"

The man leaves the air silent and awkward. You know he's just going off one of the only other times a person's suddenly appeared in the TARDIS uninvited, but you have nothing to do with those huon particles of sorts that Donna did…you think.

"No…" you mumble out, still finding your voice behind the shock. "Actually I _walked _in…"

His head cocks a bit and his hair bobs above his narrowed eyes as he whispers without removing his scanning gaze, "How?"

For a moment, you almost forget…_what happened before I stepped into this amazing place? _But a slight tingling in your hand reminds you. You lift your arm and hold up the key. It shines brightly in the rooms light.

Now The Doctor's eyes have widened even further and he's striding over to you, around the rest of the console and down the stairs. Your eyes have to widen too to behold the Time Lord towering next to you.

The Doctor's so close now…it take every bit of control you have not to wrap your arms around him and hug him. Slowly, his eyes _still _not wavering from yours, he reaches up and plucks the key from your grasp. For a moment, where he is searching your eyes for something or another, you feel just paralyzed. Swiftly, The Doctor reaches the key up to this chin level and licks it.

Again, you're struggling not to chuckle.

"It's a TARDIS key alright…" he whispers. You wonder what he sees behind your eyes that requires so much studying.

He continues - "Which means you stole it."

You hands shoot up defensively, "No! I knew it was there! I only…grabbed it…behind the 'P'…"

The Doctor raises his hand and points at you right in-between the eyes. Briefly, you find yourself wondering if he can hear the heartbeat pulsing through you so loudly or see your hands shaking so quickly.

Finally, the Time Lord takes his eyes off of where they were locked with yours. Gradually, both The Doctor's dark green eyes and his pointed finger fall down to your shirt. You watch as he reads the text printed in large letters on the blue top - "My other vehicle is a TARDIS".

You can just about hear the awkward music playing in the background as he looks back up at you, that "Thought I burst out of the wrong cake…again?" look coating his eyes.

He steps back a few steps and you would probably say something if the situation hadn't left you at such a loss for words.

The Doctor mumbles to you, very matter-of-factly, "Have you, by any chance, seen a _fob watch _with strange…uh…circularly…uh…squiggly writings laying around you house…lately? Any time? Ever?"

"No…I'm 100% human…always have been…always will be!" you whisper back at him as you run your tongue along your suddenly very dry lips.

"Yeah…" he breathes out and takes a sort-of-suspenseful pause, "That's what they all say…"

"OW!" you shout out as pain shoots briefly through your head. Somehow, The Doctor had gotten his hand around the back of your head and plucked out a hair. Now he was bouncing back up the stairs and over to the console again. He goes on to place your strand of hair into some strange TARDIS contraption.

"You see the TARDIS…" he shouts down to you. "She doesn't just let anyone inside her…if you managed to get this key to work, which no one has even used in _ages_…then you must be…" he stops. Suddenly, you notice that your feet have carried you up the stairs and over to the controls without you even noticing. The Doctor had to stop because you are actually standing in the way.

"…special…" he finishes.

He continues to stare at you until you side step to let him go on with messing with…whatever he's messing with. Your eyes are now rolling along the console as you can vaguely hear The Doctor saying something about how Time Lord DNA is so powerful that it never actually fades away when…yeah, and he lost you. There was a problem with this, you briefly think…there's no way you can rewatch this to try and understand what he's _actually _trying to say now…oh well. That seems so unimportant at the moment.

Your fingertips lightly touch each lever and random bit of retro technology. You come to the keyboard and find yourself wondering what would happen if you were to just type your name into it…just to see where it could take you. The urge to push every button in site is buzzing through you, making it hard to resist…but the urge to not blow up the whole thing is more…so you manage, of course.

Suddenly, you can hear footsteps down one of the many corridors leading to the main room. Your head snaps in the direction of the echoing noise, eager to see who it is.

Your eyes first fall upon the bouncing bright blond curls.

Then, the familiar tone - "Hello Sweetie!"

"River Song!" you shoot out, unable to hold back your excited voice.

"Oh, hello love!" and you see something strange in her eyes - sparkling familiarity…at you!

The Doctor must have noticed it too. "Wait…Doctor not sure right now…Doctor very confused…you know this peculiar person whose just popped into my TARDIS?"

"Oh…" River sighs as her feet clunked down the last few stairs onto the glass floor. She turns to you, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her fur coat she's wearing over the white long-sleeve shirt and thick brown belt. You struggle to remember the episode you saw her in this outfit before…Ah! Pandorica opens…haha…good times.

"First night aboard the TARDIS?" River finishes with a smirk.

You nod and smile back…rather widely…cause a _first _night indicates _other _nights. _More _nights. More days. More…lots of stuff!

River laughs her wide-smiled laugh at your excitement, "Ah well…" She walks closer, now only a few feet from you. She reaches out her hand but you hardly notice when the overwhelming urge to hug overcomes you again.

"River Song," she introduces herself.

"I know!" you return the handshake.

"Haha…right…I knew that…" she sighs and turns her head. You follow her gaze to the _extremely _confused Doctor.

"But how can…" he begins to stutter.

_Say it say it say it!_

"Spoilers!"

_Yes!_

"Where are your parents?" you ask River, hoping that they were somewhere aboard, completing the crew.

River's smile falls slightly and her slick eyes side-glance at The Doctor who is studying something on the screen intensively. The archeologist mumbles, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Another side-glace…no attention from the Time Lord, now tapping the screen with his finger. River leans in closer to you. Not moving her gaze, she whispers - "Up the stairs, fourth door on the right." She winks.

The Doctor still hasn't seemed to noticed what you and River were talking about as you race out of the room. You start down the long dark, hallway, with walls that arch over your head instead of normal ceilings. As you slowly walk, taking it all in, you start to think - _TARDIS…ok…cool. And still breathing! No sign I'm dead yet. _

River whispered…which means…it's before A Good Man Goes To War! Rory must be here…so after the Pandorica. Before The Impossible Astronaut? Can't tell yet…wow…this is insane…

_And it's about to get even more insanerer…_

Fourth door on right! The end of the hallway.

You knock on the door. One-Two-Three times.

"Come in!" comes a Scottish voice from inside.

_Deep breath - still breathing. _

The door cracks open in front of you. Inside, the first thing your eyes jump to is the…bunk-beds.

"Bunk-beds!"

"Yeah…I think The Doctor thinks it's funny to give a married couple bunk-beds…either that or…he just really likes them…" the man in the room speaks.

You heart begins to race again at the sight of the two people relaxing in their ordinary looking bedroom. "You're…you're Amy Pond!" You begin to stutter, pointing to Amy who is doing her hair in a mirror to the left of the door. She hasn't even looked to see who she had invited in. Neither of them have looked at you yet. You hardly notice.

Shaking, your finger travels to the man sitting on the bed not looking up from the book he's reading. "And you're Rory Pond!"

"Technically…it's Williams for both of us." Rory again, finally shutting his book and looking at you. You can't determine if his face is saying "Who the hell are you?" or "I should be used to this by now" Hm…both, you decide.

Amy turns around now from where she was eyeing your reflection in the mirror. Her red waves bounce as she starts to walk towards you. "Oh, shut-up stupid face…" Rory looks like he's about to say something but closes his mouth when Amy keeps talking. "How do you know our names?"

Rory was standing behind her now. A perfect picture of the two. Amy in front, hands on hips, face demanding, and hair fiery. Rory behind her like a little kid trying to see the scary salesperson at the door.

"I know all sorts about you!" you blurt out. Then…oh jeese…that sounded creepy.

"Ah, great." Rory sighs, rolling is eyes around the room. "Let me guess…you're River Song's friend? You know all about us but we know nothing about you yet…"

"No. I…" you start. Suddenly it hits you…how strange this all is. Here are these amazing people…no…characters? that you watch on TV…and they're…they're here, standing in front of you. Solid and real…not like a dream.

_You can't spot a dream when you're having one. _

But no! It can't be a dream…they're here. Not the actors or fans dressing up as them. Actual Amy and Rory.

"I watch you on Television…" you mumble, not even sure if the two heard that last bit. You wander out of the threshold and back into the dark hallway. Your hands reach up to touch the walls…so solid…Smooth and textured and…real. This can't be a dream…can it?

"Doctor!" you suddenly hear a voice behind you call. You hadn't realized that River was standing in the shadows behind you.

You look up from your hand to see the Time Lord automatically responding to River.

He runs past you, bangs bouncing, jacket flapping, eyes fixed on the end of the hallway where the call had come from. He didn't have to run to get to River, her voice wasn't _that _urgent - but, you know…he likes to run.

You spin around as his rush of wind blows past you to see River too, eyes wide and mouth opened slightly.

"Look." she simply says, pointing to the door left of her. Next to Amy and Rory's. Fifth door on the right. You hadn't seen that before.

The Doctor turns to the door and mumbles softy, "Well…you're new…" Apparently, he hasn't seen it before either.

Not removing his studying gaze, The Doctor begins sonicing the door knob, his eye's narrowed. Amy and Rory are now out in the hallway with everyone. The picture of the whole gang makes a smile curl your lips. Now all you have to do is step into the picture.

You join the group all gawping around the door.

The lock on the knob clicks. The Doctor turns it as the rest of you wait, silently gathered tensely around the door frame. He pushes it open like slow motion…and no one is moving, all in wonder of what could behind the door.

You're the first to gasp at the sight.

While the other four are still confused, you somehow manage to mutter out… "This is _my_ room!"

And it is…an exact replica. From the bed spread, to the wall color, down to the Doctor Who DVDs lining your shelves.

You push through the crowd and are the first to step into the room. After scanning the sight before you eyes for some sort of hallucination, you turn around to the others who still haven't dared to step past the threshold.

"What does this mean?" you ask, out of any other words.

"I don't know who you are…" The Doctor mutters, his lips barely parting and eyes circling the room even though he's obviously talking to you. "But whatever it is…" his wandering eyes finally lock with yours and his gaze coated with years and years makes your heart begin to skip several beats at a time. "You're very amazing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! I apologies that seemed to take so long to get up!<strong>

**Thanks for all the enthusiastic reviews! I'm so excited to continue writing this!**

**So congrats if you noticed a suggestion of yours made it into this chapter! Obviously, this is still just the intro and there is still an awful lot of running to do! (Sorry…that Chameleon Circuit song has been stuck in my head all day. BTW, who else listens to them?) Keep suggesting worlds to visit, things to run from, and crazy things to do! **

**Special question for this chappy - what room in the TARDIS do you want to visit? It can be normaly (cause what is normal in the TARDIS?) like the library or kitchen, or it could be something crazy (Read a fanfic once, sorry don't remember which one, where there was a bowtie and fez room…I love that idea!). Tell me about the room or leave it completely up to me! I'll pick a few to include in further chapters!**

**So review on my loves!**


	3. III

"Doctor? Is there anyway I can be positive that this isn't a dream?"

He turns his head from where he was concentrating very hard on the screen hanging above the console. His intense eyes remind you of the way he had studied the spinning 'positive' and 'negative' of Amy's pregnancy…and now he was doing it at you, trying so hard to figure out simply _how you got here. _

No use arguing that you're nothing special for just discovering the big blue box in the moonlight…whose to say you aren't? Your bedroom _is_, after all, on the TARDIS.

"I could pinch you if you'd like!" he smiles his cheeky closed lip grin.

You role your eyes and smile back - you should have seen that coming.

"But no!" you straighten your back and sit up in the recycled car seat that The Doctor had sat you down in to keep from wandering around and getting lost somewhere in the TARDIS. "I mean really…like a machine or honest real trick…like in _Amy's Choice _when you told Amy and Rory to look for pixilation or signs of a simulation. I know you honestly couldn't tell if either of those worlds were dreams or not but maybe through it you found a way? And with the Dream Lord and stuff, he helped you learn something? Maybe? It would suck if the only way I could find out is like…dying…but I don't want to die…that is, after all, Rory's job…" you can't help but laugh at that. You take a deep breath to continue with your reasonings when The Doctor puts his fingers to his lips and shushes you.

You quickly bite your lips together and hush - only remembering after it's too late - _"It only works once and only on life forms with underdeveloped brains - _dang…he got you.

"Amy's Choice?" he questions.

"Oh um…" you're not really sure how to explain…how you know all that.

"You said earlier that the inside of the TARDIS was easier to comprehend when you watched it on the television?"

You wait a moment to hear The Doctor's latest scientific idea, but nothing comes. No big words, no long complicated explanations or theories. Just the question. You nod back slowly.

He's in front of you again now, studying your eyes again. What is he looking for? "What do you know?"

How are you supposed to respond to a question like that? ? ?

You mumble, "Not…everything?"

His eyes are now zooming around the control room as he shouts to seemingly no one. "So someone has decked out my TARDIS with tons of tiny closed-circuit cameras that record our every moment! Or, perhaps, they're implanted in the lens' of our eyes…" The Doctor holds his hand up to eye level and twists it around as though he's looking at something foreign. "Oh…clever…" he mumbles.

Your eyebrows narrow and you're about to interrupt to tell him that he's wrong but he continues on with a burst of energy.

"Oh no!" his hands clap together. " you now about the Dream Lord! You saw our dreams! Which means they must have chipped our very minds! Oh no! Again! This is bad…extremely very _very _not good!"

"Doctor! Relax!" you shoot out to his rapid racing around the controls. He stops so abruptly that he nearly slips and spills onto the slick glass floor.

"It's not you guys directly it's…I mean…_actors _play you!"

The Doctor's eyes narrow and he seems to be about to ask you more about this when a loud Scottish accent rings through the room. "Doctor you promised me that today you'd take us to that…foreign planet I can't…pronounce…"

It's Amy, walking down the stairs with Rory trailing behind.

"Drespesavimaula?" The Doctor says without any hesitation.

"Yeah that." she finished quickly. "The one where everyone sings instead of talking!"

The ginger finishes her way down the stairs and rests her elbow against the railing to the left of you.

"I don't know…" Rory sighs, "if we ask to go somewhere we'll end up somewhere completely different and completely dangerous."

You smile up at Rory where he's followed Amy like a cute, wide-eyed puppy. "Yeah but that's what makes the episodes exciting!"

"Episodes?" Rory mumbles with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Apparently we're played by actors!" The Doctor points out. "People! Actual people! Which is crazy...a human plays me? ? Hows that go?" sarcasm peaks his voice.

You continue anyway, "Uh…Matt Smith? He's great…but it still doesn't make any sense! I've seen him at interviews and stuff…he's real! He's a real person! But everything about you two is the same. From your smile to the way you walk. Your eyes…"

"Matt Smith…" The Doctor mutters and it's just strange to hear him say his name like he has no idea who he is…but he doesn't. "That's original…not as original as, perhaps, _John _Smith."

"But I'm not lying! Everyone else! Uh…Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill, Alex Kingston! They're people! They just play you on TV! I mean you guys aren't suppose to be real! I'm not saying I'm upset about that or anything but…you're not suppose to be. …Cause they're real people in my world!" Something hits you suddenly… "_My _world?"

"So cool! Am I Karen or Alex?" you had almost forgotten Amy and Rory were there.

You shake your head, the whole situation racking your brain.

"Alright!" you sigh as your eyes role around the room again. The high ceilings and overwhelming feeling the room gives you still making your heart jump. "Enough of this for now?"

The other three's eyes follow you as you leap out of the seat and race down the stairs and over to the door. Your fingers linger at the wood before turning around and smiling.

"Let's go on an adventure!"

"Did I hear the word adventure?" River shouts down from where she now stands at the top of the staircase. Briefly, you remember how The Doctor had worked _so hard _to get everyone to stop asking questions about you and go find something else to do This had lasted all of ten minutes.

Rule one - The Doctor lies - so why listen?

"Oh dear, did I ever properly introduce you?" River clears her throat when she sees you shake your head. She walks to you and grabs your shoulders. Spinning you toward the other three in the room, she gives everyone your name.

Crazy…having someone you know…but never actually met introduce you to others you know but never actually met like she knows you and _has_ met you, which she has, but never to you and…

Uh…

Wibbly wobbly timey whimey…

"Thanks…And yes you did hear adventure!" you smile at her. With a sudden burst of your racing heart and spinning mind, you run up to the console. You rub your hands together in pure excitement and anticipation. "I've always wanted to do this!" And before anyone can stop you, you reach your hand out and pull the big, blinking lever. A huge grin curls your lips as the TARDIS roars to life.

From above the dematerializing noise you hear The Doctor scream, "Ahh! What do you think you're doing? ?"

Instead of trying to tear your hands off of the controls, The Doctor bounces to the other side and begins messing with the switches over there.

"I've watched enough to know the gist of it!" you scream, an insane laugh almost stifling your words.

"You are mental!" you hear Rory call. Amy's screaming your name, and River is besides you now, smirking and working some controls also.

"Get off! Get off! Get off! ! _MY _TARDIS! I can fly her myself! Oy!" You can't tell if The Doctor is scolding you or River. Probably both, but you're too busy typing your name into the keyboard in order to see what'll happen to give much notice.

Your dance around the hexagon, fingers switching and pushing and just simply letting them go wherever they felt they should. Your mind jumbles with the rush - _Oh yeah! This does that! And that does this! That's pretty, I wonder what it does? Well I'm about to find out! And I should probably be pushing this now? Maybe? Probably not, but oh well! I'm flying the TARDIS! I'm Flying The TARDIS! ! !_

After more yelling, flipping, and maniacal laughter on your part, the TARDIS stops.

"River! You turned off the noise again!"

"I turned off the breaks, sweetie."

"I know what you did! I hate that! I like that noise!"

"We know!" all four of you seem to shout at the same time.

River smirks at The Doctor's cross frown. The Doctor flips something on the screen hanging from the pillar to see what's outside where the big blue box has landed.

"Where'd you three take is?" Amy asks, regaining her balance.

You shrug. Through your panting breaths, you mutter, "I dunno." and then glance at The Doctor, "Whoa! That was fun!"

Even through the slight anger he still has for losing control, he manages to side glance at you and grin.

"The scanner screen says…It's dark out…pitch back…"

Now he's wired the view to the mount on the wall and well…he's right…it's dark.

"Can we go out? ?" you ask, running to the door again.

River's at the screen now. "Environmental checks say…"

You can almost hear The Doctor roll his eyes at River's caution.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie…would you rather have our new, eager guest's eyes sucked out of their head?"

The Doctor glances at you and then to the floor. His eyes shifty, he mumbles, "No…"

You struggle to stifle a laugh at the control River already has over The Doctor, even though he has no idea who she is or why she has that control.

"Environmental checks say that air is…" her eyes run over all the numbers and Gallifreyan symbols. "Breathable!" she sums up into English. "No radiation…sturdy ground…it's simply cold…there's no heat source here. Eh, we'll be fine for however long it will take us to cause havoc."

It's silent in the room for a moment.

Suddenly you shout. "Allons-y!" and whip open the door.

As the light from the TARDIS floods into the pitch black planet, the creatures who live there come into view.

Amy and Rory are the first to race up behind you where you've frozen in the TARDIS doorway.

The number of shadows on the ground in front of you grow as River and The Doctor crowd around.

All of you are motionless, feet glued to the ground, hearts pounding in your ears, eyes wide and scared.

Through the shock, you can hear The Doctor whisper…"Whatever you do…don't blink…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yes! Hiff clanger! (AKA, cliff hanger. For some stupid reason, whenever I go to say cliff hanger in conversation, my mind likes to mix up the first letters and it comes out as hiff clanger…anyway…)<strong>

**Yes of course I sent us to the Weeping Angels first! Moffat was saying how there are so many untold stories about them, I love them because they're the reason I even started watching Doctor Who and then this brilliant amazing reader, (Pst Chieko-san, that's you!) wrote out this super awesome, well thought out review about what could happen! Honestly not sure where it's going yet, but I'm as excited as I would be if I was actually there on the TARDIS! Hm…and scared!**

**So keep giving me adventures and places to go, and your question for this chapter is simple - What is your favorite Doctor Who episode? (Hm…maybe not so simple?). You can give me just one or one for each Doctor or one for each season…just keep it under ten, eh? XD**

**A few of my favorites are…hm…Empty Child/The Doctor Dances, (I'm trying to think of season two and three ones but there's just too many! Silence in the Library/Forest of the dead, Amy's Choice, Let's Kill Hitler, and the Wedding of River Song. **

**Jeese…yeah that was hard…**

**You can give my older series ones too if you'd like, but I've only seen a few of those. **

**Good luck for you!**


End file.
